


[PODFIC] For Sentimental Reasons

by Pywren



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Caretaking, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Feelings, Foot Massage, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Pampering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Service Top, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: Ultimates Steve and Tony have hard lives--and they end up relaxing together. It turns into a habit. Non-sexual submission with service top Steve and sub Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2021 Cap_IM Bingo Fills





	[PODFIC] For Sentimental Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Sentimental Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528443) by [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist). 



> This is one of those feel-good stories that I use as a pick-me-up whenever life becomes iffy. Curl up with a cup of steaming coffee and read it again and again. And now I can take it with me and listen to it! Yay! Please leave some love for BlossomsintheMist, because she is absolutely fantastic! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the pictures used for the banner, nor the music (Lay it on me by Rudimental) are mine. I just use them for personal enjoyment. (You can laugh about me for writing disclaimers, but I'm old enough to remember the horror stories of being sued.)

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1AmqnawfLy1ohjRHWu9_5qxvK-XVU6FvP) [67 MB, 01:06:6]


End file.
